List of live-action Japanese movies: R
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. R * 2008 R246 Story * 1964 Radishes and Carrots * 1989 Raffles Hotel * 1994 Raiden * 1997 Raigyo * 2001 Rain of Light * 1993 Rainbow Bridge * 1991 Rainbow Kids * 2006 Rainbow Song * 1997 Rainy Dog 「極道黒社会 RAINY DOG」 (Gokudo Kuroshakai: Rainy Dog) * 1995 Raki * 1996 Rakkasei: Piinattsu * 1998 Rakuen Eno Hashi * 2007 Rakuen no Raion * 2008 Rakugo Musume 「落語娘」 * 2003 Ramblers * 2007 Ramen Girl, The * 1966 Rampaging Dragon of the North 「北海の暴れ竜」 (Hokkai no Abare Ryu) * 2005 Rampo Noir * 1985 Ran 「乱」 * 1982 Rape, The * 1998 Rasen 「らせん」 * 1950 Rashomon * 2004 Ravaged House: Zoroku's Disease 「爛れた家 蔵六の奇病より」 (Tadareta Ie: Zoroku no Kibyo) * 2006 Raw Summer * 2008 Real Onigocco 「リアル鬼ごっこ」 * 2008 Real Tiggy, The * 1990 Reason Why I Became Ill, The * 2007 Rebirth, The 「愛の予感」 (Ai no Yokan) * 1996 Rebirth of Mothra * 1996 Reborn from Hell: Samurai Armageddon 「魔界転生」 (Makai Tensho: Samurai Armageddon) * 1996 Reborn from Hell II: Jubei's Revenge 「魔界転生 魔道変」 (Makai Tensho: Mado-hen) * 1966 Red Angel 「赤い天使」 (Akai Tenshi) * 2007 Red Army, The * 1986 Red Crow and the Ghost Ship * 1992 Red Foliage * 1991 Red Hunter: Prelude to Murder * 2006 Red Letters * 1996 Red Love Affair 「赫い情事」 (Akai Joji) * 2001 Red Shadow: Akakage * 1965 Red Shuriken * 2006 Red Whale, White Snake 「赤い鯨と白い蛇」 (Akai Kujira to Shiroi Hebi) * 2005 Reincarnation 「輪廻」 (Rinne) * 1990 Remains: Beautiful Heroes * 2008 Ren 「憐」 * 2004 Ren'ai-Shousetsu * 1984 Renzoku Satsujinki: Reiketsu 「連続殺人鬼 冷血」 * 2003 Reppu Action!? * 2000 Requiem of Darkness * 1979 Resurrection of Golden Wolf 「蘇える金狼」 (Yomigaeru Kinro) * 2006 Retribution 「叫」 (Sakebi) * 2002 Returner 「リターナー」 * 1999 Revenge 「報復」 * 1997 Revenge: Visitor of Fate, The 「復讐 運命の訪問者」 (Fukushu: Unmei no Homonsha) * 1997 Revenge: A Scar That Never Disappears. The 「復讐 消えない傷痕」 (Fukushu - Kienai Kizuato) * 2004 Revival Blues 「リバイバル・ブルース」 * 1988 Revolver * 2003 Revolver: Aoi Haru * 1993 Rex: A Dinosaur's Story * 1991 Rhapsody in August * 1972 Rica 「混血児リカ」 (Konketsuji Rika) * 1973 Rica 2: Lonely Wanderer 「混血児リカ ひとりゆくさすらい旅」 (Konketsuji Rika: Hitoriyuku Sasuraitabi) * 2006 Riding the Metro (Metro ni Notte) * 2004 Rikidozan 「力道山」 * 1989 Rikyu * 1998 Ring 「リング」 * 1999 Ring 2 「リング2」 * 2000 Ring 0: Birthday 「リング0 バースデイ」 * 1995 Ring: Kanzen-ban * 1950 Ringo-en Monogatari * 1975 Riot in Shimane Prison * 2002 Ripples, The * 2004 River of First Love * 1956 River of the Night * 1992 River with No Bridge, The * 2004 Road 88: Deaiji Shikoku e * 1990 Roar of the Crowd * 1987 Robinson’s Garden 「ロビンソンの庭」 (Robinson no Niwa) * 2007 Robo☆Rock * 2003 Robot Contest * 2008 Rock 'n' Roll Diet! 「ロックンロール★ダイエット！」 * 2002 Rock 'n' Roll Mishin 「ロックンロールミシン」 * 2003 Rockers 「ロッカーズ」 * 1992 Rocking Horsemen, The * 1960 Rokudenashi * 1986 Rokumeikan * 2006 Romance Novel * 2006 Romance of Darkness * 1964 Ronin-gai * 1990 Ronin-gai * 1997 Roppongi Fake: Kizu Darake no Tenshi-tachi * 2004 Rosu: Taimu: Raifu * 2006 Rough * 1999 Round About Midnight * 2006 Route 225 * 1996 Rubber's Lover 「ラバーズ・ラヴァー」 * 1995 Ruby Fruit * 1968 Ruined Map, The * 2004 Runin: Banished * 1969 Running in Madness, Dying in Love * 2001 Rush! * 1987 Rusted Body: Guts of a Virgin 3 「拷問貴婦人」 (Gomon Kifujin) * 1990 Ruten no Umi * 1969 Ruthless Gambler * 1987 Ryoma wo Kitta Otoko * 2002 Ryoma's Wife, Her Husband and Her Lover 「竜馬と妻とその夫と愛人」 (Ryoma no Tsuma to Sono Otto to Aijin) * 2007 Ryuukyuu Cowboy, Yoroshiku Gozaimasu. 「琉球カウボーイ、よろしくゴザイマス。」